Butuh
by ttixz bebe
Summary: Naruto knocked at his apartment door, slide the key and opened the—almost—broken door. He said 'Tadaima.' and entered his small apartment. SasuNaru. No Like? No Read.


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishomoto

Pairing : SasuNaru.

Warning : Prostitute, Lemons (later), etcetera.

.

Being a prostitute boy at age eleven was such a hard life for him. At first sex, Naruto was crying all night and hurt himself. At second sex, Naruto begun to think that if he didn't do this things, he won't get any money and it meant that he won't get any foods for the nights. At age thirteen, Naruto tried to find another good job and planned to leave the prostitute.

Found a good job was kind of suck for Naruto, because the shop owner wanted him to served him one night because Naruto didn't graduated from elementary school or junior high school. Naruto was sad because the shop owner just looked at him as a tainted child and he accepted Naruto's apply for one night stands. For the –th times, Naruto cried and cursed his life.

.

"Naruto, come here for a sec."

Naruto rolled his eyes and looked at the one who's calling him. It's the shop owner. Naruto didn't called the shop owner as he or she, he called the shop owner as 'it' and of course the shop owner didn't know that Naruto called him like that.

"This. I want you to give this to Uchiha compound over that building." it pointed it's finger at the large building over the Elementary school.

Naruto nodded and stared at the big—actually it's not that big—box that covered in brown plastic. "By foot?" he asked.

It smiled slyly, "If you want me to get you there, you have to serve me this night. Beautiful cock sucker, aren't you?."

Naruto glared it and grabbed the box, "No, thanks."

.

Naruto knocked at his apartment door, slide the key and opened the—almost—broken door. He said 'Tadaima.' and entered his small apartment.

Naruto used to live with his mother in this small apartment, but his mother was sick—she was suffered from lung cancer when Naruto was five, and her cancer was getting fatal when Naruto was eight, and when Naruto was ten, she was died. From that day, Naruto had to find food and money himself. At that year, find a job for boy in ten was so difficult and there's only one final choice for him. It was became a prostitute boy, so at eleven, Naruto decided a very wrong decision.— and he had to help his mother doing all the house work whilst his mother work.

Naruto loved his mother so much, and when his mother died he felt that his whole life was taken by his mother. He didn't have anyone to cried at, to smiled at, to helped at, to cuddled at and to loved at. Now he was fiveteen, and wanted someone to loved at. Naruto erased his tears, it was unuseful to cried and thought about someone who had been died.

Naruto stood up, tomorrow he had to send that brown box to Uchiha compound. He was getting excited.

.

Naruto woke up at five and washed himself. He took a pair of clothes that looked new for him. He didn't have too much money to spend to buy new clothes, an old one was enough for him. Naruto looked at the mirror in front of him. He didn't know why he got blond hair, blue eyes and tanned skin, he never saw his father and his mother didn't have blond hair or tanned skin. Maybe his father had.

He hated to be blond, because this town he was lived at was against blond and blue eyes like him. Once, he tried to change his appearance, but his mother voice rang over his mind. His mother once said that, "You looked like your father Naruto. I could see him in you, you know what? I love your father as equal as I love you."

Naruto hufted and touched his blond hair, "What is father looked like actually? Why he left and let mother alone?"

.

Uchiha compound was very big and large. There stood a huge building that Naruto sure it had to cost so much money to be built. All over the huge building, planted all kind of plantation, a big swimming pool and two garages beside the door. Naruto smiled at how comfortable the compound was, the plantation was well kept and made the air fresh.

Naruto breathed sharply as the rose scent hit his nose and make his brain smelt the rose, 'I think today is going to be a good day.' he thought and step on the soft grass under him.

.

Continue…

.

This is my first time write fan fiction in English, my vocabularies, grammar, and others is suck. English is not my mother language anyway..

And please review.. (I'll be so much happy, if you guys review me… It feels like 'Aw, I was reviewed by abroad people, lucky me!' Silly thought, aren't I? and I'm not expected to have many reviews—because I'm not sure this story is good enough-, but at least getting review is enough for me to continue this story… if I'm not busy in college*slap hard at head*)

ME = TEAM NARUTO UKE 4EVA!


End file.
